lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misfits
The Misfits were a professional e-wrestling fan favorite stable that competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), from 2006 to 2010. The group was co-founded by Drew "Headbanger" Michaels, Trey Spruance, and Edible sometime in 2006 on the Schizophrenia brand during its third season. Drew Michaels would be picked as the group's leader, who also would become the only Misfit to never leave the group during the stable's formation. They were dubbed "The Misfits" after an off-handed comment by Wevv Mang. The Misfits took pride in its brotherhood roots, with its past members often still identified with the group despite any changes in loyalty or alignment among its former members. In addition to the three co-founders, other members included Mass Chaos, Sean Jensen, T.J. Rage, and a brief stay by former rival, Ken Ryans. The group was often managed by Juliet Michaels. Although no members attained championships while on Schizophrenia, the group was drafted in bulk to the Pyromania brand at the 2006 PWA Draft and achieved immediate success. Thanks in part to the group's long standing, The Misfits became one of the most successful dynasties in LPW history, with Michaels and Chaos both holding the LPW International Heavyweight Championship as individuals and the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship as a tag team. In addition to Michaels winning the 2008 Martinez Cup and holding the LPW United States Championship, three different Misfits also won the LPW Television Championship (Rage, Chaos, and Jensen). History Background In the summer of 2005 after the success of the Altered Reality II pay-per-view event, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA); now known as Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW); began recruiting a new breed of talent to fill out their roster. In this recruitment process, The Illuminati, the stable who had recently taken control over Schizophrenia from owner Villiano 187, called-up a number of new stars from the LOP Hardcore development territory, which would include Drew "Headbanger" Michaels, Edible Matthewson, and Stevie Richards V2 (later to be renamed Trey Spruance). Headbanger debuted at Schizophrenia LIVE from Salt Lake City, getting in the face of Stevie. The company allowed the two men to continue their feud from earlier in their careers and were booked in a tag team match together against the forces of C.H.A.O.S. (Bobino and Majin). It was a losing effort for Banger as Stevie gave up the pin, but afterwards a number of other recent signees interfered. The following week at Schizophrenia LIVE from Portland, Headbanger and Stevie participated in a rookie battle royal that also involved Edible. Headbanger won the battle royal to mark his first victory, last eliminating Edible. After the At All Costs pay-per-view on the next Schizophrenia LIVE from the University of Michigan broadcast, Edible claimed revenge when Headbanger resorted to his old hardcore tactics and got himself disqualified by using a steel chair. After the match, Headbanger was set-up and destroyed by Mass Chaos, Edible's new Abandoned tag team partner. Still upset at Stevie, now sporting his real name Trey Spruance, Headbanger would be booked against Spruance and Mr. Nobody in a Triple Threat match at the Annihilation pay-per-view. Formation Prior to his match against Spruance and Nobody at Annihilation, Headbanger recruited the help of Trey's old girlfriend and manager, Juliet Richards. Eventually, Drew and Juliet began dating and soon fell in love. After his bloody fight with Trey at the pay-per-view, Headbanger hugged his old rival and the two began a brand new relationship. Trey and Headbanger joined forces after this match thanks in large part to a push from management to not only form more teams but to also keep the wild and degenerate Trey in line as Headbanger was known as a consumate professional. The two were pushed into a quick feud with the successful tag team, The Witnesses. Headbanger lost to Sick Fixx one week and the team of Trey and Banger together lost to the combined Witnesses the next. However, after this match, Wevv Mang's newest protege, Random, declared these two men enemies of Wevv, a co-owner of the PWA, and had them; along with Edible, who had challenged Wevv for interfering in one of his matches; suspended indefinitely. , Trey Spruance, Edible and T.J. Rage.]] As payback; the three men, now dubbed "The Misfits" by the announcers thanks to an offhanded comment by Wevv, attacked each member of Wevv's Payroll, costing them their matches. Wevv was forced to un-suspend them, but set-up a match between the Payroll and the Misfits at the Revelations pay-per-view with the winning team taking the services of Juliet since Mr. Nobody, now a member of the Payroll, had a crush on her. At the Annihilation pay-per-view, Spruance was prevented from competing by Wevv Mang due to a minor injury and thus the remaining Misfits, Edible and Headbanger, were forced to fight the Payroll in a 3-on-2 handicap match. However, due to his wording, they could get anyone to be their partner if they could find one in time. Headbanger approached rookie monster T.J. Rage about joining them, but was initially shot down. Later however, T.J. relented and joined the match half-way through, helping the Misfits score the victory. This win saw T.J. Rage join the Misfits and the first mention of them as "brothers." Membership chronology }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Drew Michaels' ***''Wicked DDT'' (Fisherman DDT) **'Mass Chaos' ***''Final Disarray'' (Chaos lifts opponent for a Crucifix Powerbomb and delivers a Piledriver) **'Trey Spruance' ***''Spruance Dance'' **'Sean Jensen' ***''The Malpractice'' (Jumping Cutter) *'Theme music' **''"Sad but True"'' by Metallica **''"Bullet With Butterfly Wings"'' by The Smashing Pumpkins Championships and accomplishments All titles and awards listed were won while they were a Misft. *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Martinez Cup (1 time): Drew Michaels **LPW International Heavyweight Championship (2 times): Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos **LPW United States Championship (1 time): Drew Michaels **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times): Drew Michaels (with Tromboner Man), and with Mass Chaos **LPW Television Championship (3 times): T.J. Rage, Mass Chaos and Sean Jensen See also *Madcore Misfits External links Misfits Misfits